


Day 7 - Lost

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: After being deakumatized, Nathaniel is left to try and stumble his way home. Shame that he doesn't remember where it is.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Day 7 - Lost

His head hurt.

Nathaniel stumbled his way out of the hotel after Chloe had yelled at him. He wasn't really paying attention. It's not like he remembered anything he did. 

There was a subtle annoyance for Nathaniel, it being Ladybug and Chat Noir quite literally ditching him. Also the fact he missed his entire birthday.

Now he was strolling down the road, faking the fact he was fine. Which he was not, the headache Nathaniel was having at the moment was being a pain in the ass. It was bad enough that he couldn't even remember the way back to his home.

Nathaniel turned around a corner, running headfirst into another person. They both fell to the ground, grunting.

The artist turned to the other person, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

The girl rubbed her head. She looked around his age. "I'm fine!" Nathaniel scrambled upwards, giving her a helping hand up. 

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Nathaniel's words became slightly slurred as he continuously apologized. “It’s just been a long day for me.” _Well technically, short, but she doesn’t have to know that._

“Ah, I get that,” She held out a hand, "I'm Marc. Marc Anciel."

Nathaniel blinked, "You're a boy?" It took approximately one second before Nathaniel realized how rude that sounded. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I just, you look feminine, and I never would've guessed it, and!" He slapped himself on the face, "I am digging myself into a deeper hole."

Marc stared at him for a moment before laughing, “If I had a nickel for everytime someone’s mistaken my gender, I’d be rich.”

Nathaniel winced, “Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Marc pulled out his phone and glanced at it, “It’s getting late. I should be getting home.”

“Same.” At that moment, a sudden dizzy spell hit Nathaniel, causing him to stumble and lean against the wall, blinking furiously at nothing.

“Are you okay?!” Marc asked, “I can walk you home!”

Nathaniel smiled, “That’d be great.”

Marc beamed, “So where is it?”

  
  
The grin instantly fell off Nathaniel’s face.

Where _was_ his house?

…

Fuck.

“I… can’t remember.”

Marc blinked, “You can’t?”

“Look, it’s been a long day,” Nathaniel groaned, “I got akumatized for like, the entirety of my birthday.”

“Oh, happy birthday!” Marc immediately said, “Do you know your address?”

  
  
When he tried thinking of it, a sharp pain shot through his head. He whimpered, “Nope.”

The ravenette bit his lip, “How about you sleep over at my house? We can find your house tomorrow!”

How nice.

“That’d be great. Thanks a lot.”

\---

Marc and Nathaniel sat on the former’s bed, sharing a pack of chocolate chip cookies.

Nathaniel huffed, “And then my science teacher said I was failing in front of the whole class.”

Marc frowned, “I didn’t know Mrs. Mendeleiev could be that mean.”

Nathaniel nodded, before looking up, “Wait, how did you know Mrs. Mendeleiev was my science teacher?”

  
  
Marc bit down into a cookie, “Uh, I actually go to your school. I’ve seen you in the hallway a couple times.” Internally he pat himself on the back. Congrats, Marc, you didn’t reveal you had a small crush on the boy!

“Oh, that’s cool!” Nathaniel responded, “We should hang out more than."

Marc grinned.

Well, he wasn’t expecting to form a friendship with his crush when he went out for an evening walk, but it was a welcome surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Nath is being scatterbrained bc aftereffects of being akumatized


End file.
